Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A typical image forming apparatus, such as a copier and a Multi-Functional Peripheral (MFP), includes a control unit, such as a plurality of Central Processing Unit (CPU), and causes respective CPUs to execute different processes.
The typical image forming apparatus having a plurality of CPUs loads a program stored in a Hard Disk Drive (HDD) or a nonvolatile memory onto a memory, and operates by executing the program. In this respect, the plurality of CPUs expand one specific CPU program by a section unit. As a result, when attempting to activate only a specific CPU program quickly, the program may be quickly activated by having aid from other CPU, providing the CPU an effect of preventing occurrence of idle time.